Égratignures
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Elle lui a dit, et il a dit Non. Et Luka a dit Oui alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé.


Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (j'ai dépassé la contrainte d'une heure, mais chut) sur le thème Pansement. Ce n'était pas supposé être aussi long.

J'ai besoin de Lukanette.

Feed me Lukanette.

Bon, j'avais pas trop d'idées pour le titre, mais je trouvais que ça sonnait bien.

Bonne lecture !

Égratignures

Elle lui a dit. Après des mois. Elle lui a dit et il a dit Non. Elle lui a dit et il lui a dit Désolé. Elle lui a dit et il lui a dit Je ne peux pas.

Elle a attendu d'être chez elle pour pleurer.

Et elle lui a dit, à l'autre lui, et l'autre lui a dit Oui, alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé, il lui a dit Merci, alors qu'elle n'avait rien donné, il lui a dit Je suis là alors qu'elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle en avait besoin.

.

« Je –

— Ça ne va pas ? »

Marinette se mord la lèvre comme le regard de Luka la scrute. Elle a envie de disparaître, ce n'est pas souvent, quand elle est avec lui, mais elle est en colère. En colère contre elle-même. Ça, c'est moins rare.

« Je suis désolée.

— Mais de quoi ?

— Tu sais. C'est au moins la trois-millième fois que j'arrive en retard à un de nos rendez-vous.

— Oh oui, sourit l'autre comme si de rien, au moins trois-mille, tu as tenu les comptes ? »

Elle essaie, mais elle n'arrive pas à sourire aussi sincèrement qu'elle le voudrait. C'est un sourire pâle, maladif et fatigué qui s'affiche sur son visage. Elle s'en veut. Et comme pour essayer de remettre de la couleur sur ses joues, Luka l'attire vers lui et passe un bras sur ses épaules – et ça fonctionne. C'est fou comme avec lui, la proximité physique est presque naturelle. C'est fou comme en si peu de temps elle s'est habituée à son odeur, comme elle la reconnaît dès qu'il est près d'elle, comme ça l'apaise.

« Eh. C'est pas grave. »

Sauf que ça l'est. Mais si Luka lui jure le contraire, Marinette veut bien essayer d'y croire un peu, juste quelques minutes.

.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle en pense. Elle se sent mieux, c'est vrai. Bien mieux.

Mais il y a quelque chose. Quelque chose qui cloche, et plus elle avance, plus ça cloche. Quelque chose qui avance comme à reculons, quelque chose qui marche à l'envers. Quelque chose qui fait que plus elle se sent bien plus elle se sent mal.

Elle ne comprend pas.

Elle se sent coupable.

.

Elle voudrait. Elle voudrait être forte, être aussi forte que lui. Elle l'admire, et maintenant, elle le sait, elle l'aime. Elle l'aime, mais pas autant qu'elle a déjà aimé. Elle l'aime, mais pas autant qu'il ne l'aime. Elle l'aime, mais elle lui fait du mal. Elle l'aime, mais elle ne sait pas si elle aime le lui qu'elle aimait avant. Elle l'aime, mais. Elle l'aime, mais il y a des mais. Et alors, ça ne suffit pas.

Elle le regarde et il la bouffe des yeux, et ça lui fait du bien, et elle s'en veut et elle lui fait du mal.

Elle le regarde et il sait qu'Adrien lui manque, qu'aimer Adrien, ça a laissé une plaie à vif, un trou qu'il faut soigner.

Il est patient. Il est parfait.

Et plus il est parfait, plus elle se sent naze.

.

Et bien sûr, il le sent. Il ne le comprend pas, ne l'envisage pas, ne l'explique pas, mais il le sent. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux et c'est tellement doux que ça fait mal. Elle soupire.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Rien, rien. Tout va bien. »

Il attend, ça se voit qu'il ne la croit pas. Qu'il attend une autre réponse. Il pose la main sur son épaule, et elle est lourde et chaude comme une plume de plomb. Elle expire et elle a l'impression que tout l'air de sa vie lui échappe.

« Non, tu as raison. Ça ne va pas. »

Il la regarde attentivement, sans rien dire, tout entier à elle comme elle ne peut jamais être en entier à lui. Elle est toujours partagée. Lui, et les vestiges des larmes versées – des larmes qu'il a essuyées, qu'il essuie encore quand elles reviennent.

« Je … je suis horrible.

— Quoi ? Marinette, enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il est plus que surpris, et ne semble même pas à des kilomètres d'envisager que ce qui torture Marinette le concerne. Il est persuadé que c'est loin, très loin de lui, et ça le touche quand même, ça le touche quand même personnellement quand il croit que sa personne n'est pas impliquée.

« Rien de spécial, c'est juste … moi en général ?

— Toi en général ? »

Elle hausse les épaules, elle ne veut pas aller plus loin dans cette conversation, elle doit aller plus loin dans cette conversation. Il lui sourit. Dans les yeux de Luka il y a tout l'amour de ce Monde et des autres.

« Toi en général, tu es tout sauf horrible. Je dirais surtout pas toi, en particulier. »

Elle a envie de le croire. Ce serait plus simple, si elle en était capable, d'être sur l'instant et pas perdue dans sa tête et dans ce qu'elle déteste d'elle. Il ne va pas lui demander – il ne sait pas quelles questions lui poser, il ne saurait pas la diriger vers une réponse qu'il trouverait absurde. C'est à elle de dire. De trouver la force.

« Je parle … de mon comportement avec toi ? »

Il est déboussolé, et ça la fait sourire. Il ne comprend pas du tout.

« Je – quoi ? Mais ? Euh ? »

C'est rare, que ce soit lui qui perde ses mots, et pas elle. El diable que c'est joli, quand il fait ça, que c'est charmant. Marinette est charmée. Marinette est amoureuse. Un peu. Marinette l'aime. Beaucoup.

« Tu sais, il tente, la ponctualité, je crois que c'est un concept qui n'existe pas vraiment. »

Et ça la fait rire parce que oui, il y a ça aussi, même si c'est tout sauf le fond du problème. Ça la fait rire, parce qu'il est rarement autant à côté de la plaque.

« Je ne parle pas de ça. Je … »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et il penche la tête sur le côté, et il a comme un éclair de compréhension.

« Tu parles d'Adrien ? »

Elle hoche la tête. Autant que possible, elle évite de parler de lui à Luka, mais comment faire pour ne pas se confier quand elle se sent autant écoutée ? Quand elle se sent chérie et adorée ? Comment empêcher sa langue de se délier et de venir comme une pique blesser le garçon qui l'aime ? Il a encore la voix douce, peut-être même plus douce qu'au début, un peu plus grave aussi. Pleine de compréhension. Alors qu'il ne comprend pas.

« Tu sais, je … Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. De renoncer à quelqu'un. Je sais que tu as besoin de temps. Ça va. »

Ça va. C'est peut-être la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas, peut-être la phrase qui déclenche le reste, le phrase qui fait qu'elle craque.

« Nan, ça va pas. Je suis blessée, et tout ce que je fais, c'est t'utiliser comme un pansement ! »

La comparaison est bizarrement pertinente, et Luka voit un peu, au choix des mots, comment ça ne va pas, pour Marinette, comment c'est plus grave qu'il avait cru. Mais il n'a pas l'air tant surpris, et de nouveau, il lui sourit alors qu'elle a presque crié. Elle se sent honteuse. Elle se lève. Elle veut partir, et rentrer chez elle et s'enfoncer dans sa culpabilité et dans sa couette. Mais bien sûr que Luka la retient.

« Attends ! »

Il cherche ses mots, un moment, se demande comment la faire rester. Aujourd'hui et pour toujours. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire pour elle, maintenant, parce que ça la concerne, et qu'autant qu'il essaiera, ça ne la fera pas oublier Adrien plus vite. Il sait seulement qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle parte. Peut-être ce qui fonctionnera le mieux sera encore l'honnêteté.

« Moi, ça me va. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois guérie. D'être ton pansement. »

Et il le pense, et Marinette le sent dans toute la sincérité de sa voix, la voix qui ne sait pas mentir. Elle se rend compte que jamais Luka ne lui a menti. Il accepte. Il veut bien. Il dit que ça lui convient, que ça lui suffit – mais comment il peut se contenter de ça ? Du si eu qu'elle lui donne ?

« Marinette, rien que d'être avec toi, tu sais, ça me rend heureux. Et que tu veuilles de toi dans ta vie … comme ton ami, comme ton petit-ami ou comme ton pansement … ça me rend heureux aussi. Me laisser t'aider, c'est le plus grand honneur et le plus grand plaisir que tu puisses me faire. »

Et il est parfait, encore, ce genre de parfait qui la fait se sentir naze. Mais pour une fois, les insultes qu'elles s'assène se tarissent doucement, s'éloignent vers l'arrière-plan de sa conscience. Il ne reste que la chaleur douce de l'été qui commence, du regard de Luka. Et leur sourire.

.

Ça fait un mois, et ça n'est toujours pas réglé. Toujours pas vraiment. C'est un peu mieux, peut-être, mais Marinette aurait cru que ça irait plus vite. Elle l'avait espéré. Alors, maintenant, elle a besoin de remettre le sujet sur la table. Elle la fait avec un peu plus d'assurance. Parce qu'elle sait qu'elle peut le faire – elle sait que ne pas le faire, ce serait pire.

Elle est plutôt bien, là. Les vacances ont commencé depuis une semaine pour elle, un peu plus longtemps pour Luka qui a passé les épreuves anticipées du BAC. Une semaine qu'elle n'a pas vu Adrien. C'est une déchirure. Il lui manque. Mais elle sent que c'est un mal pour un bien. Elle est assise avec Luka sur le pont du liberté, les cheveux mouillés d'avoir été dans la piscine plus tôt dans la journée. Le soleil a tapé fort, mais à présent une bonne partie du pont du bateau est ombragé, et la température baisse doucement. Ils se tiennent en silence depuis en certain temps quand elle dit directement :

« C'est toujours pas égal. Je t'aime pas autant que tu m'aimes. Je t'utilise. Quand je suis avec toi, parfois, encore maintenant, je me sens horrible.

— J'ai remarqué. »

Elle se demande si c'est de la lassitude qu'elle entend dans la voix de son petit-ami. Peut-être de l'agacement ? Sans doute lui non plus ne pensait pas que ça prendrait tant de temps. La culpabilité lui revient en pleine face quand elle demande :

« Alors … Tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

Et elle voit les yeux de Luka s'écarquiller, elle sent des milliers de questions passer derrière ses prunelles. Pourtant il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute quand il affirme :

« Non. »

Et il laisse passer un temps flou avant de demander, incertain :

« Toi, tu veux ? »

Elle se dit qu'il a mal compris, elle remarque qu'elle s'est mal exprimée. Forcément, son discours prêtait à confusion. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et elle commence à remuer les mains devant elle, un peu paniquée, ne voulant pas lui faire peur :

« Non plus. Non, non, non, pas du tout ! »

Il a un sourire soulagé, et heureux, et elle se pince les lèvres.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Si on n'arrête pas ? En toute logique, on continue. »

C'est tellement simple, quand il le dit. Ils continuent. Ils attendent, ils s'aiment et ils se contentent de ça, et de voir peu à peu, tout petit pas par tout petit pas, les choses s'arranger. À nouveau, une pique de culpabilité lui pince la poitrine :

« Dis … Tu ne voudrais pas … être un peu moins gentil ?

— Pardon ?

— Parce que, quand tu l'es trop, c'est là que je culpabilise et je pensais –

— C'est hors de question. »

C'est la première fois qu'il a un ton aussi ferme avec elle, presque outré. Elle balbutie. Ça lui avait semblé une bonne idée. Finalement, c'est lui qui soupire et qui reprend, plus doucement :

« Le problème, ce n'est pas que je sois gentil avec toi, Marinette, le problème c'est que tu ne te sens pas légitime à ça, alors que tu l'es.

— Donc, c'est un problème ?

— Oui. »

Il ne lui ment pas. Elle ne sait pas si elle est plus peinée par la vérité ou contente qu'il soit honnête.

« Oui, il reprend, c'est un problème, mais pas une impasse. C'est normal, les problèmes et les obstacles. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas en étant méchant avec toi que ça va se résoudre. Je trouve déjà que tu es trop méchante avec toi-même.

— Je – c'est mal ?

— À toi d'en juger. Ça te fait du bien, d'être méchante avec toi-même ?

— Parfois ? Un peu.

— Et est-ce que ça te fait du mal ? »

Elle se tait. Et il sait que ça veut dire oui. Il lui frotte la tête, et elle se rappelle soudain qu'il est plus âgé. Elle se demande s'il a déjà vécu ça, s'il a déjà été à sa place. Comment était-il, deux ans plus tôt, quand il allait au collège de Marinette ? Elle ne se souvient pas l'avoir jamais croisé, quand elle était en sixième et en cinquième.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Elle revient à leur conversation, et doit se résoudre à admettre qu'il a raison. Ça ne lui sert à rien, de s'en vouloir. De se détester, parfois. C'est plus contre-productif qu'autre chose. Elle a un long râle en venant poser la tête sur les genoux de Luka.

« Ça veut dire que t'es le meilleur pansement du monde. »

Il lui sourit, adaptant sa position pour qu'ils soient tous les deux confortablement installés. Elle ajoute :

« Bientôt promu amour de ma vie. »

Et avec la lumière encore forte, elle le voit distinctement rougir. Il regrette de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Il détourne le regard pour marmonner :

« Alors prépare-toi, parce que je vais bosser d'arrache-pied pour la mériter, cette promotion. »

Et finalement, il n'a pas tort. À Marinette aussi ça lui va. Juste, de continuer.

.

.

.

.

Voilà. Tout ça pour du fluff. Tellement de fluff. En fait y a rien d'autre que ça. C'est logn pour pas grand-chose. Mais bref.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

À très vite !


End file.
